Give me 5 minutes
by Chlorin
Summary: Tentang cinta shikamaru yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tentang cinta Ino yang baru tumbuh ketika shikamaru sudah mulai berpaling darinya. Hanya 5 menit, beri aku waktu 5 menit, apapun yang kulakukan atau kukatakan, tetaplah diam shika.
Disclaimer: Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana, sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Shika. Aku ingin cerita"

"Hn... cerita saja" Ucap shikamaru, matanya sepertinya kembali akan tertutup

"Tidak sekarang, Shika"

"kalau begitu, nanti saja kau membangunkanku" ucapnya lalu kembali tidur

"Shika, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" lirih Ino, namun entah kenapa terdengar jelas di telinga shikamaru.

"Sepertinya, aku sedang jatuh cinta shika" Ucapnya lagi, kali ini shikamaru dapat melihat pipi gadis itu merona dan senyum terukir di bibirnya. Shikamaru masih menutup mata, berpura-pura tidur, otak jeniusnya sudah menghasilkan hipotesis tentang apa yang akan dikatakan sang gadis selanjutnya.

"Sasuke, dia Sasuke" dan tentu saja, predikat jenius melekat di shikamaru bukan tanpa alasan, hipotesis yang dihasilkan otaknya benar-benar jenius.

"Aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Astaga, cinta pertamaku adalah Sasuke" Ucap Ino, dengan wajah memerah. Namun, tak mendapat respon dari yang diajak bercerita. Ino melirik pemuda di sampingnya dan menghembuskan nafas keras

"NANAS, JANGAN TIDUR"

Ino tak tahu, bahwa pemuda di sampingnya sedang menggertakkan gigi, manahan sakit, menahan sesak di dadanya.

Ooo

Lagi...

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Shika. Aku ingin cerita"

"Hn... cerita saja" Ucap shikamaru, matanya sepertinya kembali akan tertutup

"Kau kenal Haruno Sakura?" Tanyanya

"Hn"

"mereka pacaran hiks...hiks..." Sontak onyx shikamaru terbuka mendengar suara tangis di sampingnya.

"Jangan percaya gosip"

"Aku melihatnya, Shika. Aku melihat mereka berciuman di taman hiks...hiks... " Lirih Ino, di tengah-tengah tangisnya. Shikamaru tak tahu, harus bagaimana. Ini pertama kalinya, Ino menangis karena laki-laki. Sebelumnya, gadis itu hanya menangis jika kemauannya tidak dituruti atau ketika mengingat ibunya yang sudah tiada. Perlahan, Tangan Shika merangkul, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus kepala sang gadis, berharap tangis itu segera berhenti.

Shikamaru tak tahu harus merasakan apa, di satu sisi Dia bahagia, mengingat pemuda yang dicintai gadis yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain. Tapi di sisi lain, dia bersedih melihat akuamarine sang gadis tak berhenti berair. Apakah Ia pantas tersenyum, sementara gadis yang dicintainya tengah menangis.

Ooo

Lagi...

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali menutup mata.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Shika. Aku ingin cerita"

"Hn... cerita saja" Ucap shikamaru, matanya sepertinya kembali akan tertutup

"Kau tahu, anak baru yang satu kelompok dengan Naruto dan Sakura?" Tanya Ino, dengan nada riang, sepertinya suasana hatinya sangat bagus. Shikamaru mendengus, Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan gadis pirang di depannya. Kejadian di kanting telah sampai di telinga sang jenius, kabar bahwa anak baru yang katanya memiliki aura seperti sasuke memanggil gadis di depannya dengan sebutan 'cantik' secara terang-terangan.

"Sai" Jawab Shikamaru, tanpa minat.

"kau tahu, dia memanggilku 'cantik'. Tentu, aku tahu, aku memang cantik. Tapi sungguh, belum ada seseorang yang memanggilku cantik secara terang-terangan" Cerita sang barbie dengan wajah dipenuhi senyuman, terlihat dia sangat bahagia.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Untuk pertama kalinya, Shikamaru membenci mulutnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin organ itu bersuara tanpa mengkoordinasikannya dulu dengan otak dan hati shikamaru, bagaimana mungkin ia mempertanyakan sesuatu yang jawabannya mungkin akan kembali menyayat hatinya?

"Hmm... entahlah, shika. Dia punya aura seperti sasuke dan jantungku seakan akan keluar jika dekat dengannya, perasaan ini lebih dalam dibanding saat aku dekat dengan Sasuke. Menurutmu, apa ini gejala cinta?" Tanyanya, matanya melirik pemuda di sampingnya. Seketika senyuman gadis itu hilang, mendapati pemuda yang diajaknya bicara telah tertidur sambil membelakanginya.

Sang gadis hanya menghela nafas keras, beranjak pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang masih menutup mata. Gadis itu tak tahu, bahwa rumput yang ditiduri sang nanas basah. Gadis itu tak tahu, bahwa tangan sang pemuda tengah mencekram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit, sesak...mungkin seperti cinta gadis itu yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, sesak yang dirasakan shikamaru juga lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya.

Ooo

Lagi...

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Shika. Aku ingin cerita"

"Hn... cerita saja" Ucap shikamaru, matanya sepertinya kembali akan tertutup

"Tadaaaaa...Aku dan Sai sudah resmi pacaran" Ucap Ino dengan nada ceria, sambil memamerkan cincin yang melekat manis di tangannya, sepertinya itu pengikat antara mereka.

"Hn" respon shikamaru

"Hn hanya itu responmu Shika, kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat atau mewawancaraiku"

"Mendokusei, jangan lebay Ino" Ucap Shikamaru, kembali berbaring dan tidur

"Shi..."

"Ino, aku baru pulang lomba kemarin. Aku lelah, bisakah kau cerita nanti saja. Aku masih mau tidur" Ucap Shikamaru, tanpa memandang Ino, pemuda itu berbaring dengan posisi membelakangi Ino. Ia dapat mendengar, gadis itu menggerutu kesal, lalu berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu kamar Shikamaru keras.

Bohong, Ia takkan lelah hanya karena lomba apapun. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan hatinya. Ia tahu, apa yang akan diucapkan sang gadis akan lebih menyakitinya. Hey jenius berpikirlah! Apakah kau akan menjadi pengecut selamanya. Tidak, shikamaru bukannya pengecut, dia hanya takut mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan merusak hubungan persahabatan mereka. Sungguh, Ia takut Ino akan menjauhinya, dan terlebih, Ia takut Ino akan membencinya.

Ooo

Lagi...

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

"Kau kemana saja, Shika?" tanya sang gadis dengan nada sedih

...

"Kau tahu, setiap hari aku mengungjungi taman hanya untuk memastikan apakah kau sudah pulang, setiap hari aku menelpon bibi, bertanya apa kau sudah pulang"

...

"Kenapa kau tak bilang-bilang? Seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku tentang pertukaran pelajar itu. Tapi apa, kau pergi tanpa pamit, bahkan aku tak bisa menghubungimu"

...

"kau jahat...hiks...hikss...jahat. Kau tahu, enam bulan itu lama dan kau..."

"maaf" akhirnya sang nanas bersuara, memeluk sang barbie sambil mengelus kepalanya, seperti sebelumnya saat gadis itu menangis.

"Kau jahat Shika..hiks...hiks...kau tahu aku tersiksa shika hiks..hiks.." racau Ino, sambil memukul-mukul dada shikamaru.

"Shika, kita sahabatkan?" tanya Ino, ketika tangisnya sudah mereda. Akumarinnya menatap onyx sang nanas, mencari jawabannya atas pertanyaannya. Beberapa detik mereka lewati hanya dengan saling menatap hingga sang nanas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"yah, kita sahabat" Ino juga ikut tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa ada rasa aneh dalam hati sang barbie, rasa yang baru ia rasakan saat sang nanas jauh darinya, rasa yang berusaha keras ia abaikan.

"jadi, kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit huh?" Tanya Ino, sambil menatap tajam sang nanas.

"Itu..." Shikamaru terdiam. Otak jenius berpikir mencari alasan, mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa hatinya terlalu sakit melihat gadis itu berciuman dengan pria lain, mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia pergi untuk menenangkan hatinya yang hancur, mana mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia pergi untuk mengubur rasa yang sudah terlampau meracuni hatinya.

...

"Temari" ucap sang nanas akhirnya

"huh? Gadis pertukaran pelajar itu?"

"Yah, kurasa aku menyukainya, jadi aku ikut pertukaran pelajar untuk ke sekolahnya, untuk menemuinya" Jawab Shikamaru, sepertinya pria ini juga jenius dalam berakting

"jadi kau menyukainya yah?" Lirih Ino, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn"

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau juga bisa jatuh cinta. Jadi apa, maksudku bagaimana hubungan kalian?" tanya Ino, dengan senyuman yang seperti dipaksakan.

"Ia akan masuk, Konoha University. Aku juga akan ke sana" Jawab shikamaru, kali ini ia tidak berbohong. Gadis itu menyukainya, dan shikamaru juga sedang berusaha menyukainyaa juga. Ia sadar racun yang menggerogoti hatinya harus dihilangkan sebelum hatinya benar-benar rusak.

...

...

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang shika. Kalian baru saja berpisah, mungkin kau ingin menelpon Temari dan aku tak ingin mengganggu" Ucapnya, yang entah mengapa terdengar sengau di telinga shikamaru

"Hn"

...

Ooo

Lagi...

"Shika..." Sapa sebuah suara

"Shikamaru" suara itu kembali terdengar

"Nanas" nada suara itu semakin tinggi

...

"RUSA PEMALAS BANGUN BAKA" Teriakan membahana sontak membuat pemuda yang dari tadi namanya disebut membuka mata. Sejenak netranya, menatap si penghasil suara yang berhasil mengganggu tidurnya.

"Mendokusei, Ino" Lirih sang pemuda, kembali memeluk guling dan menutup mata.

...

"Shika, apa kau benar-benar akan lanjut di konoha university?"

"Hn"

"Nilaiku tak cukup untuk ke sana, shika. Apa kau tega meninggalkanku?"

...

"Hah, di sana sudah ada Temari yah. Kau pasti akan pergi, lagi pu..."

"mendokusei, Ino. itu masih lama, jangan membahasnya"

"benar, tak ada gunanya membahasnya"

...

"Ini hari valentine, Ino. Kenapa kau di sini?"

"apa aku juga sudah tak boleh berada di sini?"

"aku tak bermaksud begitu, Ino. kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sensitif?"

...

"maksudku, ini hari valentine. Bukannya kau harus bersama Sai?"

"Sai bukan kekasihku lagi, kalau kau tidak tahu. Kami sudah putus"

...

"Shika, apa kau tak berniat memberiku hadiah valentine?" tanya Ino, sambil memandang bintang dari jendela kamar Shikamaru

"mendokusei Ino, aku tak pintar membuat cokelat"

"tak perlu cokelat shika, aku ingin yang lain" ucapnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang shikamaru. Shikamaru mengernyit heran.

"Bisakah kau diam, untuk 5 menit ke depan?" shikamaru semakin heran kala mendengar permintaan Ino.

"Hanya 5 menit Shika. Apapun yang kulakukan atau kukatakan, tetaplah diam" pintanya lagi. Otak shikamaru tak menghasilkan satupun hipotesis tentang apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan 5 menit ke depan, maka sang nanas hanya menganggukkan kepala pertanda setuju.

...

Gadis itu menatapnya dalam, tatapan yang belum pernah Ino berikan sebelumnya. Entah hanya perasaan shikamaru, wajah Ino semakin mendekat hingga Shikamaru dapat mencium wangi bunga dari tubuh Ino. Tanpa Shikamaru sadari, tubuh mereka semakin merapat dan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya terpisah beberapa centimeter membuat tubuh shikamaru menegang, ini posisi yang sangat bahaya. Hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan otak jeniusnya.

Tangan Ino tengah mengalungi leher Shikamaru, membuat shikamaru tanpa sadar juga menarik pinggang gadis itu merapat kepadanya. Dua kata yang dibisikkan sang gadis, cukup membuat tubuh shikamaru menegang dan jantungnya seakan akan melompat keluar.

"aku mencintaimu" shikamaru masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, saat ia merasakan benda kenyal mengecup bibirnya, menempel di sana cukup lama, tanpa melakukan apapun lalu melepasnya. Wajah itu memerah, ekspresi wajah yang tak pernah dilihat shikamaru sebelumnya. Gadis itu baru akan beranjak dari ranjang sebelum tangan lain menarik dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang hingga mereka benar-benar berada dalam posisi super duper berbahaya.

...

"Aku lebih lebih mencintaimu, Ino" Bisik Shikamaru lalu meraup bibir gadis dibawahnya.

Shikamaru tak tahu, bahwa hari yang seperti ini benar-benar ada. Hari dimana perasaannya tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hari dimana Ia dapat menghapus bekas bibir lain dari bibir gadisnya. Hari ini dimana Ia dapat menyentuh, mencumbu dan memiliki sang barbie seluruhnya. Hari dimana Ia menjadikan Ino sebagai bukan lagi gadis, tapi wanitanya.


End file.
